


Birthday Boy

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Cute, Cute surprise, Gift Giving, Shiro and the team never drifted, Shiro's birthday, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday! The team plans a party, a night out and a very special gift for their beloved leader.
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Boy

Shiro was having a great birthday so far; his friends had surprised him with a small party, food, and cake made by Hunk. Allura and Lance had given him a set of comfy star-patterned pajama, Keith had given him a star projector that Pidge had helped him make. It filled the room with stars, planets, and galaxies, and played soft music or relaxing sounds if he wanted it to.

Pidge had built him a computer, with the most up-to-date parts, and Coran had given him a large plush Black Lion. They’d had their little party and hit the town, finding a club that they spent most of the night at.

They danced and drank and had fun until they felt sick, heading to a hotel for the night. Shiro had more than his fair share of propositions, dance partners grinding against him, offers to blow him in the bathroom. 

A few years ago he might have taken them up on the offers, but now… now he just wanted to dance and drink with his friends. Shiro did get a few numbers, though he wasn’t sure if he’d ever use them. 

When they finally stumbled to the hotel they were hungry all over again, deciding to order room service. They piled on as much junk food, and water, as they could handle, and settled in with a dumb movie.

They laughed, jeered and rolled around, and eventually, a pillow fight broke out. Keith was the first to go down, too wasted to put up much of a fight. Allura took out Pidge and Hunk, only to be taken out by Shiro. Lance was the winner, and as such he had to answer the door when hotel security came knocking.

He took the scolding with grace and they left with only a warning. 

Lance returned to the cuddle pile, and soon all of them were fast asleep.

–-

The next morning saw them groggy and hungover, everyone had a headache or was sick, but there was one last birthday gift to give.

The group waited a few hours, sobering up and getting rid of headaches, showering and changing before finally heading back out. They tugged Shiro along, reassuring him and laughing as he tried to pry their plan from them.

Eventually, they came to a park, a giant clear cube sitting on the grass. Shiro raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I promise, you’ll love it.” Allura smiled and tugged him closer.

Shiro let her lead him to the cube, Keith coming up behind and blindfolding him. “Wha-”

“Trust us,” Keith soothed.

He was led forward, told to sit and keep the blindfold on. He would know when to take it off.

Shiro was nervous, but he knew his friends would never hurt him in any way. He waited patiently and was wondering what the team had cooked up this time when he felt it. Something soft was rubbing against his hand. Then there were little sounds, and soon he could sense he was surrounded.

He took off the blindfold.

Kittens. Kittens of every color were surrounding him, mewing and begging for pets.

A little gray, white and orange one was in his lap, crawling up to his chest, mewing loudly. The others seemed to have the same idea, crawling all over him, little claws pricking his skin. He laughed, softly so as not to scare them, gathering a few in his arms and snuggling them. 

They licked his face, nibbled on his clothes, and nuzzled his chin. Shiro was driven to tears from joy, heart full and feeling warm and fuzzy. The other kittens started to crawl up as well, wanting some attention as well.

Shiro tried to give them all as much affection as he could, but some kittens were unwilling to loose their new giant friend. 

He carefully lay down, letting the fluffy babies crawl and nibble and lick as they pleased. He laughed so much his chest hurt, but that didn’t stop him from laughing more.

Unfortunately, all good things must end, and soon he was led out of the cube, the kittens mewling and trying to follow. His shirt had grass stains and he was covered in kitten fur, he’d gotten lucky that none of them had gotten sick, or had gone the bathroom on him.

Shiro rejoined the others with a giant grin, eyes shining with happiness. “Thank you.”

He opened his arms wide and they rushed forward, giving him the tightest hug they could, making Shiro shed one last tear of joy.


End file.
